The Founders Return
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: No summary, just search words - Slash, Salazar Slytherin, Harry, Snape. Alright short Sum up - Voldemort calls for a soul which has already been reborn.
1. The Start Of Summer

Title – The Founders Return  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer – Not mine, never will be.  
Summary – Voldemort up to his usual tricks, this time trying to bring Slytherin's soul out of the Afterlife, but things are not what they seem, are they ever?  
Warnings – Slash, Death of a character, sacrificing of virgins (big grin).

AN – Forgive me in advance for the death of a character. I know that this kind of story has been done before, it wasn't finished and left me unsatisfied enough to want to do my own version, so if some of the aspects the same then I am sorry, I don't mean to copy some aspects, but after so many fanfics it cannot always be helped. If anyone knows if this is finished somewhere other than let me know the story was by Lady Phoenix Slytherin.

This fic has taken a while for me, RL has been a major factor in my writing life so updates are going to be little and often I think.  
I beg forgiveness, I'm using a female Blaise, I know I know it's really a he, in my defence I needed a female Slytherin, Pansy urgh really…coughslutcough.  
This prologue is the lead up to what Voldemort has planned so there will be several weeks shoved into it. Following chapters should be less rushed. Time period is the last day of school third week of June to second week of July.  
Snape will be totally ooc, reasoning is that he is playing a part, acting to keep people away from him and for him to keep away from others, now that he doesn't need to act he is going to look and act different.

_Letters_  
**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
/vision\ 

Prologue – The Start Of Summer

Sitting on a train heading from the North of England were three young adults, these were no ordinary young adults, they were two wizards and one witch, in the magical sense of the word, not the way we normal 'muggles', 'non-magic' folk use it. The names of these three individuals are Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the first two are 17 years old and Harry is 16. Unfortunately for Harry they were on their way home from their boarding school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was the end of their sixth year, nothing untoward had happened this year which worried most of the witches and wizards involved in the war, none more so than Harry Potter who was unfortunately connected to the Dark Lord by the name of Lord Voldemort or previously known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Half blood wizard who sought to eradicate the wizarding world of people such as himself, some say that it is because of his hatred of his muggle father who denied him when he found out that Tom's mother was a witch, his mother died and left him in an orphanage where he was systematically abused by the carers and other older children. Some say that his hatred comes from the way he was treated at school, which was not much better than at the orphanage, the professors were better but the other students were uncaring and cruel because he lived in an orphanage, had hand-me-down robes and no money.

Harry Potter knew all too well what was going through the Dark Lord's head he hated muggles because they took care of their own and abused wizarding kind, oh he knew that many muggles did abuse each other but he had never seen it so did not fully believe it. The reason he killed wizarding kind, purebloods as well as half and muggleborns and tortured them was because none of them had helped him when he needed it. All his fear, his hatred grew so that now he was no longer a human, he was a monster bent on revenge for all the wrongs done to him. Finding out that he was a Slytherin by blood lead him further down into the pits of hell, wanting to pass on and continue the supposed legacy of his ancestor Salazar Slytherin.

Because Harry had lived with the threat of Voldemort and visions since the end of fourth year he understood how Voldemort had come to be the way he was, if it hadn't been for Ron and Hermione being there to ground him he didn't know where he would be today, would he have turned into another Dark Lord? There were many similarities between them after all.

It wasn't just the thought of Voldemort and what he may have planned that was keeping Harry in his thoughts today though, it was also the visions. After starting Occulmency again at the beginning of his sixth year he had managed to block the nastiest visions, but could now manage to invade other peoples sleeping dreams and catch visions when they are harmful to themselves or others, he knew it was a gift of some kind, he hated that it made him even more special than he already was though. Another thought in his head though was what he knew the Dursleys had planned for him.

"Harry?"  
"Hm?"  
"You ok mate?"  
"Hm" he answered not really listening to his best friend.  
"Harry will you be ok at your guardians house?"  
"Sure, I can always write if I need you."

At the beginning of second year they had decided that the Dursleys would either be called guardians or animals, depending on the topic of conversation, Harry had only ever told both of his friends the bear minimum of the way he was treated to prevent them from worrying too much, he had told them that he only trusted them and one other, which was not Dumbledore, no Dumbledore had lost Harry's friendship and trust back at the end of fourth year when Cedric was murdered by one of Voldemorts worms, the trio's way of calling the Deatheaters was more tolerable to them than using the word 'Deatheater' which was what Voldemort called them.  
Harry went back to looking out the window and drowning in his thoughts.

'I can't tell them, but if I don't I may not be back in September, what should I do? If I tell them they will tell Mrs Weasley and she will tell Dumbledore, he won't move me because I will be safer at the Dursleys, if I don't I will die before the end of August alone locked in the cupboard or the bedroom, why doesn't that one stay the same? Bugger it all to hell, I'll wait for as long as I can' he turned to face his friends.

"Oh come on, you know they can't keep the window locked, wandless magic is not traceable by the Ministry, we saw to that before we trained in the most basic spells."  
"We know Harry, the window isn't our concern, it is the way you have been acting, do you know something we don't?"  
"No Mione, I'm just thinking that next year will be our last, two more train rides and that's it, no more Hogwarts, no snarky potions professor, no meddling Headmaster, no ghosts or Peeves. It's been our home." He lied fluently.  
"We'll always be friends Harry, I made these." Hermione said as she took out some friendship bands, "I charmed them yesterday, they can tell you how your friends are, it's a bit like a psychic link, we will know who it is and what is the problem with what emotion." She handed Harry a green coloured band and Ron a blue and, hers was a lilac colour, they placed them on their wrists, "specialis omnis infinitas" the bands glowed a bright white before she continued speaking, "it basically means special friends all eternity, if you need help badly we will know and come for you, there is also a tracking charm that only we can follow. And they won't ever fall off and no one can take them off either." She grabbed Harry tightly to her, her other best friend Ron joined in for a few minutes.  
"Herm, you're a genius, I love you guys" Harry whispered into their hair.

"Right I'm off to see Dray." Ron sighed in a helpless lovesick fool kind of way.  
"Mm, I'm off to see Blaise, will you be alright?" Hermione whispered to Harry  
"Sure, I'll sit here and fantasise."  
"We'll be back in plenty of time before we reach the platform."

Harry locked the door and sat thinking long and hard, Ron and Draco were a surprise, Harry had caught them snogging in the quidditch locker rooms, apparently it was the first time and they were smitten with each other, that was four months ago and Ron still blushed when it was mentioned. Hermione was caught in a more compromising position, she had half her clothes off and her partner had half of her clothes off too in the Room of Requirement. Apparently they had been sneaking together for several months, she had been to afraid to admit that she was in love with a Slytherin, and a girl at that, for a smart witch she was stupid when it came to the fact that Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon like in the muggle world where she was taught it was wrong. Harry had after that sat Hermione and Ron down, now confidant enough to admit that he too was Gay and in love with a Slytherin, they took it well, Ron was in hysterics for hours afterwards at the ironical situation of all three being Gay and in love with Slytherin's, they were highly sympathetic about who it was though and understood why he hadn't told them before.

Four hours later and Harry knew that he was right, Dumbledore had said that his summer would have never been better, all Harry thought about that was 'Yeah right, meddling old git'. It had started as soon as they had left the train station. Dudley sat in the back with Harry and had deemed it necessary to bring his penknife with him, he was jabbing Harry with it the whole way to Privet Drive.

"Well boy get in that cupboard."  
"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry knew that this was going to be bad, he knew that he had to survive somehow, things weren't hopeful at the moment, but he did know that after this holiday he would never have to return again, if he made it through summer. He knew that he would spend a week in here before they would move him, weak from lack of food to the spare bedroom, the play room where he would be locked until someone came for him, he died, escaped or was taken to the train station.

A few more hours later and he knew that his estimation on events was wrong; he had a vision, a real nasty one that left him shaking. Voldemort had gathered his Deatheaters to raid two muggle houses, three muggleborns houses, two half-bloods houses and one pureblood house, the last one Harry knew all to well

/Vision\\

"Kill the parents but bring me the children alive and unharmed." Voldemort ordered.  
"Yes Master" came the reply from about a hundred Deatheaters.  
"You may do what you wish to the parents and guardians"  
The Deatheaters replied again before bowing and leaving to the addresses that they were given, leaving Voldemort with eight Deatheaters to go to the purebloods house.

"Ah young Mr Longbottom, how nice to see you." Voldemort hissed  
Neville was standing erect and still, not backing down an inch, "Do your worst Voldemort, at least I am a real pureblood and will die as such, and you are nothing but a wannabe, you half-blood rubbish."  
"Ah Mr Potter has rubbed off on you, as you young ones say." Voldemort turned to four of the eight with him, "Search the house"  
"Stupefy" Neville got out, unfortunately he missed.  
A Deatheater standing beside Voldemort sent "Stupefy" back and hit its target.

Ten minutes later the four Deatheaters returned with an older woman.  
"Mrs Longbottom I presume? Take the boy." He looked at Mrs Longbottom shook his head as if killing her would hurt him and called out "Crucio"  
Ten minutes of the Cruciatus curse later and she was dead with Voldemort standing over her laughing his evil laugh.

/End vision\\

Harry woke up screaming with a towering Vernon over him, 'oh no this was not good, not good at all'.  
Vernon dragged Harry upstairs by his hair and slammed him onto the desk,  
"Wanted me to started early did you boy, get on your knees."  
Harry refused and was backhanded and manhandled over the desk on his stomach, his muscles refusing to cooperate because of the Cruciatus he had felt. His trousers and boxers were yanked down forcefully; tears came to his eyes, as he knew what was coming next.  
His uncle entered him totally unprepared and thrust hard and fast for what seemed like an eternity before emptying his seed into Harry and leaving the room, Harry barely heard the door shut and locked before blacking out.

After he managed to drag himself out of the blackness he pulled up his trousers and crawled to the hidden compartment in his floor that Mr Weasley had made for him two years ago when he came to take Harry to the burrow, in the compartment was a quill that never ran out, a roll of endless parchment and a silent owl whistle tuned for Hedwig, there was also salve for his torn anus and a healing potion left over from the last summer, he knew he needed some more soon but got to work writing his letters using their secret code.

_Herm,_

_Voldemort has Neville and some other children, I think that he has something big planned, I'll write when I have more info. If the band flared then I am sorry to have worried you, it was a vision, if it happens again at night around this time ignore it please, just visions, use it as a mantra so you don't worry._

_Love Harry._

_Ron, _

_Voldemort has Neville, I wrote to Herm and let her know, I will give her more information when I get it. If the band flares up around this time of night again ignore it, it was only the vision, I have a potion left, don't worry. Give my love to your mum._

_Love Harry._

A week later Harry had another vision of Voldemort, this time without any pain, so he assumed it was one from his 'gift'.

/vision\\

"We seem to be getting all the children Wormtail, I would have thought that bumbling old fool would be trying to stop me."  
"Y…yes…M…ma…master"

Harry looked around the vision world and saw a book and approached it, he knew that no one could see him so he looked over the title and author names carefully so as to not forget them to pass on to Hermione when he next wrote to her.

"The Sasuzas will be next, the pure-blooded traitors, they will be punished and their daughter, bring her to me, I need some venting, she will do lovely, kill her husband and bring her safe, I want to cut out that baby alive after I have had my way with her."  
"Ye…yes…my…l…lord" Wormtail stuttered once more.

Harry had seen and heard enough, he forced himself back to his body which was being fucked one end and beaten the other, while trying to pretend he was still unconscious he planned the letters that he would write once they had gone, so it was a surprise that when he opened his window, as soon as it went quiet outside his room, an owl flew in with a letter which meant that there was another letter to write, he read that one first.

_Mr Potter,_

_This pains me to say…but…thank you for saving my life and I am sorry for the treatment I have given you over the past six years. After the events over the Easter holiday I no longer have to pretend to be someone I am not. I do believe that you will be surprised, do not alert anyone else to this, I wish it to be a surprise when I march into the hall at the welcoming feast._

_Severus Snape._

_Professor Snape, _

_I'm glad that you are finally healed and that you will be back in September. In all honesty school just was not the same, I missed your guidance, I missed you sir. I will not even tell Hermione and Ron about your letter, you have given me your trust and you in turn are the only 'adult' that I trust which is why I am telling you this now. _

_Voldemort is planning something, he has this book, it's called 'Soul Calling and Capture Rites' written by Lienan DeCarivit. I get the gist of it; I want to know your opinion. I will write Dumbledore soon, don't tell him any of this, and please Professor._

_Yours sincerely…Harry Potter._

_Herm, _

_I know he has something big planned, he has sent out more Deatheaters on raids to Muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods houses and another Pureblood house. I'm sending the names that I know to Dumbledore now. He has this book on Soul callings, who could he be calling Herm…I'm really worried about this. I had another vision, let Ron know._

_Love Harry._

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sasuzas – purebloods, Neville's and Johnson's Half-bloods, Smiths and Malloy's muggleborns and another family of Smiths and Jonas muggles, I don't know locations that was all I heard._

_Harry Potter._

He tied the letters to the owl, gave it directions and passed into the blackness that had been threatening him once more.

The following two weeks were much of the same, whippings, slashings with sharp objects, rapes, starvation and verbal taunts of how dirty and useless he was, only good for fucking his pretty ass. He continued getting visions and passing on names, but without locations it was quite useless, he was even beginning to believe what the Dursleys were saying. He had finished the healing potion and salve the end of the week before and was now getting desperate for some help, but kept putting Hermione and Ron off by saying it was visions so that they didn't worry, he knew that he has to say something to them about it sooner or later, but he preferred for it to be later.

AN – Yes another one – I should get my new laptop tomorrow, and with a data transfer should have chapters and notes from my other stories, fingers crossed.

As for the bit about Hermione, Ron and Harry having a code, it is so that if anyone were to read the letter then no one would understand, Hermione cast a charm on each of them so that when they went to write a letter to each other they would automatically write in that code and read the code as normal words, so something like dgef would be love, got it? Get it? Good.


	2. Voldemorts Plan

Title – The Founders Return  
Author – Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer – Not mine, never will be.  
Summary – Voldemort up to his usual tricks, this time trying to bring Slytherin's soul out of the Afterlife, but things are not what they seem, are they ever?  
Warnings – Slash, Death of a character, sacrificing of virgins (big grin).  
AN – Forgive me in advance for the death of a character. I know that this kind of story has been done before, it wasn't finished and left me unsatisfied enough to want to do my own version, so if some of the aspects the same then I am sorry, I don't mean to copy some aspects, but after so many fanfics it cannot always be helped. If anyone knows if this is finished somewhere other than let me know the story was by Lady Phoenix Slytherin.

This fic has taken a while for me, RL has been a major factor in my writing life so updates are going to be little and often I think.  
I beg forgiveness, I'm using a female Blaise, I know I know it's really a he, in my defence I needed a female Slytherin, Pansy urgh really…coughslutcough.  
Snape will be totally ooc, reasoning is that he is playing a part, acting to keep people away from him and for him to keep away from others, now that he doesn't need to act he is going to look and act different.  
**AN - Someone commented about rapes being around a lot, I agree there are a lot of stories where Harry is abused, i want to just say why it appears in a lot of my stories. Many of the abuse stories end with Harry shying away from touch, I was abused and went the other way, I showed my abuser that he couldn't break me, and I slept with any bloke that I could for two years, that is my aim in my rape stories.**

_Letters  
_**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
visions/  
x-x-change of time/scene-x-x

Chapter 1 – Voldemorts Plans

x-x-13th July-x-x

After a week of no healing potion or salves Harry got desperate and did the only thing he could think of, he wrote to Professor Snape, the bane of his existence, just like he was the bane of the Professors, but he was the only one that may help him.

_Professor Snape,_

_I need your help, I'm sorry for sounding demanding but I ran out of healing potions and salves and I am worried about what Voldemort is going to do, if he kills all those children that he has taken then I am going to need a lot of potions and salves to be able to get through the day. All I ask is that you send me enough potion ingredients for strong healing potions, dreamless sleep(for emergencies only) and ingredients and instructions for your post-cruciatus potion I will pay you back at the beginning of the school year. Oh and can you send me a copy of all the school rules I want to check on something please._

_Yours sincerely, Harry Potter._

Two days later Harry was hovering between consciousness and the darkness of unconsciousness when there was a tap on the window. He lifted his hand and cast a wandless Alohamora at the window and let the owl in. Attached to the strange owls leg was a package, one that he assumed was the ingredients that he asked for. Harry struggled to take the package and took the letter first while the owl flew to sit on top of the wardrobe.

_Mr Potter,_

_Please find enclosed the complete school rules and Ministerial rules concerning the school. Also as much as your potions skills have improved over the past year I would be very much more comfortable if you used potions that I made myself. There are twenty doses of post-cruciatus, one dose for each application of the curse no more than three at one time. Twenty-five doses of dreamless sleep, please remember that it can be very addictive, take it at most every second or third night, preferable longer intervals. Lastly there is a jar of ointment for cuts, a jar for bruises, ten doses of skele-gro, a nutritive potion and enough healing potion for a month.  
__Tell me Harry are they still hurting you after the warning I sent them? I will come and remove you if they are, no matter what Headmaster Dumbledore says._

_Yours, Professor Snape._

Harry read the bottom of the letter and sighed, he really did wish that he was his, he had known that he fancied Severus Snape since the winter of his fourth year, he had known he was gay for a year longer. Ever since he had seen Snape in trousers, (they weren't normal trousers either) bent over picking up a piece of parchment had Harry fantasised about what he would like to do to that tightly muscled arse of his professors, he grew aroused just thinking about holding hands and cuddling up to the man, he was a hopeless cause, 'maybe I could flirt with the man, it wouldn't hurt, but I only know that Draco says he is gay, what if Snape isn't really, what if Draco was winding me up? I suppose I won't know if I don't try, now to write that letter.' Harry opened up the package and swallowed a dose of healing potion, skele-gro for his ribs and nutritive potion. After a couple of minutes he sat up enough to be able to write a letter to Snape, thanking every deity that the Dursleys were all asleep.

_Professor Snape, _

_May I call you Severus or even Sev? You did call me Harry. Anyway the potions…I don't really know what to say…thank you, it really means a lot to me that you care.  
__Can you come for me on my birthday on the 31st…I would really like to see you come for me on that day, it would be a highly enjoyable sight.  
__Can you come about noon I need to be here in the morning to collect the things from my friends.  
__Yours gratefully, Harry._

_PS. Wear those muggle trousers that you wore at Yule, they suited you._

Harry read through the letter before deciding that he should explain something…he didn't want to…but Vernon would not open the door to anyone looking for Harry unless it was a 'customer' and he doubted Severus would use magic in such an open place. With that decided he added on to the note.

_Professor Snape, one last thing I should tell you…oh Merlin…don't get angry and don't use your magic when you get here, the neighbours like to spend their time out the front of their houses in this hot weather…when…when you arrive ask for me and say exactly these following words… 'I heard from Ryan Lipshank that you have something worth paying for, may I come in and see if I agree and strike up a deal', if you say those words you will be let in and brought to my room, he will have a gun, no magic remember at first…he will want to watch you inspect me then he will leave and then we can discuss how I can leave without them seeing. I will explain about the no magic when you get here._

_Yours Harry Potter._

He re-read what he had just written with shame evident on his face…this was the one thing in the world that he didn't want Severus to know about, he didn't want the older man to be disgusted with him. Resigned to the fate that this letter brought he tied it to the owl. After letting the owl back out of the window Harry hoped to Merlin that Snape didn't kill him over that note or kill anyone else, but at the same time he hoped that he understood the hidden innuendos and what Harry meant in the note at the bottom.

Early hours of the morning he had another vision, one that scared the shit out of him, he struggled up to write and send three notes after taking the necessary potions and using the salves to take off some of the pain.

_Herm, Voldemort is after the Weasleys and your family next grab your school stuff and whatever else, you have a couple of hours till night time, use the portkey that Sirius made and get to Headquarters, take your parents.  
__Love Harry._

Harry thanked Merlin that Sirius, before he was killed, made portkeys for the three of them that would take them directly to number 12 Grimmauld Place, the address of Headquarters.

_Ron, Get out, go to headquarters as soon as you can, he will be attacking your home sometime after dark tonight. Get all yours and Ginny's school stuff and whatever else you can manage and use the floo or Sirius's portkey and get to Headquarters as soon as possible. He is going after Hermione and her family too, I have sent her a note to warn her she should meet you at Headquarters, if she doesn't let me know.  
__Love Harry._

_Headmaster, Voldemort killed Mrs Longbottom and taken Neville, I know Hermione has already told you but I just want to make one thing totally clear, I don't trust or like you anymore, the reason I am writing this much detail is because you may provide port keys to families that may be targets. Muggles you cannot protect, but muggleborns, half-bloods and pure-bloods openly against Voldemort are his enemy and he will go after them. He is planning on going after the Grangers and Weasleys sometime tonight after dark, I have informed them and they will arrive at Headquarters before dark, if anyone is missing I ask that you go look for them, I will not lose any of my family again._

_Harry Potter._

Four hours later he got a reply from the headmaster confirming that the entire families of his semi-adopted brother and sister had arrived at Headquarters safe and sound, Harry let out a sigh of relief and fell into the darkness of sleep.

x-x-x-30th July-x-x-x

Harry had had visions nearly every day since he had had the first one at the beginning of the summer holiday, the potions and salves that Professor Snape had sent had helped him to heal from the curses that he felt and at the same time to heal from the endless beatings and rapes that he was subjected to by his so called family and their 'friends'.

At midnight he would turn 17, no longer a minor in the wizarding world, but not yet allowed to use magic outside of school, this was the major downside of being a wizard, by Wizarding laws he had to stay with the Dursleys as he was not fully trained unless he was taken to school by a member of staff, he knew that Dumbledore would not allow that to happen. But even though Harry knew that in twenty-four hours he would be picked up by Severus it couldn't come soon enough, at least the visions of him dying had gone. But just thinking about Severus made him feel weak at the knees and highly aroused, this was making him dread Severus coming to fetch him, he wasn't ready for Severus to know how exactly he felt for him.

Midnight was also the time that Voldemort had planned for whatever summoning that he had planned. Over the past month Harry had kept careful notes of his visions and sent Hermione parts of what he knew so that they could figure it all out. Harry was weary of letting Dumbledore in on what was happening for many reasons. He did however inform Dumbledore of any plans for kidnapping children and any other raids that Voldemort had planned. None of the families were saved though because even though Harry had written the names and blood status's down he never had locations, for some reason Voldemort only gave them the locations written down separately on the night before the raids. Voldemort had given credit to Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband for locating and providing the names and locations of each victim. No matter what the Ministry, Professor Dumbledore or Members of the Order of the Phoenix tried no one could find the children before or after they were taken. it was assumed that there were strong wards where they were being kept thus they were assumed casualties of war, they did however know that it wasn't Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton as it had been searched numerous times.

Harry remembered the notes he sent Hermione and the ones that she sent in reply trying to think if he had missed something,

_Harry, How many children, number could be important I think, do you know or think they could be virgins, and what ages are they? That could be important too. What about the place? Does it have windows, if so what can you see?_

He had replied that there were about thirty or so children from tiny babies up to Neville's age that had been taken so far, but he didn't know for sure how many. He couldn't even give a description of where they met, there were no windows, it just looked like a cellar. Hermione had sent one back with her suspicions a day later.

_Harry, I think that it could be a blood summoning, generally from what I have read a blood summoning uses the blood of virgins as payment for a gift, or the return of a soul into our plane of existence. I'm not sure on the significance of ages and the amount of virgins, I will keep looking but this is Dark Magic Harry, I don't know if I will find anything. Write Headmaster Dumbledore and tell him what you need to. As for place, that we may never know, many older buildings all over the Country have cellars so it could be anywhere, don't blame yourself, we will defeat him._

He never listened, Hermione knew that he wouldn't and assumed that she would send Dumbledore the bare minimum. That was what they had planned at the end of school when it came to his visions, he would send her information and she would pass on the relevant information so that Harry had little contact with the Headmaster. As for blaming himself, he did that every time someone was killed by that Madman and his 'worms', rationally he knew that it wasn't his fault…but he couldn't help it, it was just his nature.

The plan that Harry had put together from his visions was that there would be protective circles around two central points, one for Voldemort and one for the summoned soul of Salazar Slytherin, yes he had gathered that much, but didn't know exactly why Voldemort wanted the Soul of Slytherin. A crevice in the floor would act as a flow for the blood from the forty children, the blood would flow from each child and meet to flow to the centre of the large outer circle next to where the two smaller circles inside were. According to the book that Voldemort had read the keeper of souls needed the souls and blood of a virgin for every twenty-five years that the spirit had been from, which was about a thousand years, no matter the age of the child being sacrificed. He also knew that Voldemort would have to chant to call the Soul while adding his own blood to the pool next to him. Freak out by what he was going to see he stood and pack all his belongings from under the floorboard that he wished to take tomorrow at noon into a backpack that he had hidden in the piles of old toys. Once packed he cast a wandless invisible charm on it and stood to pace to work his stiff and sore muscles, ready for his escape.

At the ten minutes to the midnight mark Harry settled down into a meditative trance where he placed himself into a deep relax, waiting for the vision to start. A few minutes later he felt a pull and the vision swallowed him.

vision/

"My faithful servants" Voldemort rasped out spreading his arms wide to encompass the whole assembly, "When the ritual ends I will control the Soul of my most powerful ancestor Salazar Slytherin. We Will Be Victorious." Loud applause sounded from all the gathered Deatheaters, so Voldemort continued, "You all know what I expect of you, you all know what and when to do your jobs…if anyone should fail me you will die a slow painful death." He nodded to himself as he looked at all his servants who were murmuring 'yes, my lords' and looking at the floor, which Harry found highly amusing.

It appeared to Harry as he walked and looked all around the room that the children had been stupefied, laid and tied, for why Harry didn't know, to slabs of granite, black granite which was fitting seeing as the ritual was very Dark Magic. The granite slabs were situated in a circle with barely enough room at the heads for someone to be able to move into the circle they made, because the ritual called for blood the head end of the slabs were cut for the head to lean back to expose the necks for easy access and blood letting, the crevice was just below where the head was, ready to catch any and all blood that flowed that night.

He walked over to where the Deatheaters were and stalked around some of the Deatheaters trying to notice who was there, none had their masks on so it was easier to recognise them. After a moment he had spotted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle seniors, both of the LeStranges, Nott and Avery and what surprised him the most Fudge and Percy Weasley, he would have to let Dumbledore know about Fudge, they had had their suspicions but never knew for sure, as for Percy all he could do was to let Ron know and discuss a plan of action with him.

At the first stroke of midnight the chanting began, Voldemort had the book of calling by Lienan DeCarivit on a stand next to him while the Deatheaters chanted words in Latin that Harry couldn't hear or understand properly.

"All that is Dark I invoke thee,

By all that is Death I call thee,

The Guardian of Souls I call to thee…"

As one forty Deatheaters stepped forward and slit the throats of the forty bound children as Voldemort continued chanting along with the other Deatheaters.

"I offer these virgins to appease thee,

Bring the Soul of the one I seek,

The Soul of an ancestor past,

Salazar Slytherin"

He took the knife from the stand next to the book and sliced his arms allowing his blood to fall into the pool beside him as he said Salazar Slytherin. As soon as the different bloods mixed and the last syllable said there was a very bright light that pulsed with the power from the mingled bloods. Voldemort and the Deatheaters turned away so they didn't get blinded, but Harry with his foolish bravery stood his ground. In his visions he knew that he could not be hurt, but the light still blinded him temporarily, he also felt worried about what would appear. As the light faded and Harry could see more, he could see standing in the direct centre of the previously empty circle was…

AN- I've got a yahoo groupI set up just for searches, but i'm now going to put NC17 rated stories there, so just go and post, address is in my bio.

Love ya Artemis Potter-Snape


	3. Dumbledore's Attempt

Title - The Founders Return  
Author - Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer - Nope not mine, never will be.  
Summary - Voldemort is up to his old tricks again, he tries to summon the soul of Slytherin, but it doesn't go to plan.  
Warnings - Slash(duh), sacrificing of virgins(muhaha), character death, mention of rape, some swear words(god I feel like I was talking to one of my kids then).

AN – Forgive me for the character death, it isn't a main character though. This fic has taken a while for me to sort out, RL has been a major factor in my writing life so updates are going to be little and often I think.  
I beg forgiveness, I'm using a female Blaise, I know I know it's really a he, in my defence I needed a female Slytherin, Pansy urgh really…coughslutcough.  
Snape will be totally OOC, reasoning is that he is playing a part, acting to keep people away from him and for him to keep away from others, now that he doesn't need to act he is going to look and act different.

**AN - Someone said about rapes being around a lot, I agree there are a lot of stories where Harry is abused, I want to just say why it appears in a lot of my stories. Many of the abuse stories end with Harry shying away from touch, I was abused and went the other way, I showed my abuser that he couldn't break me, and I slept with any bloke that I could for two years, that is my aim in my rape stories.**

Anything I deem unsuitable for rating will go to my LJ, just click on homepage to get there, at least until I manage to find another site that I like to put over 18 stuff on.

_Letters  
_**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
\visions/  
x-x-change of time/scene-x-x  
(thoughts while reading a letter)

Chapter 2 - Dumbledore's attempt.

x-x-14th July-x-x

Severus Snape sat in the dungeons of Hogwarts staring at the letter he had just received from Harry Potter, he was asking the most hated person in Hogwarts for help. It shouldn't have been much of a surprise really, since Sirius had died in Harry's fifth year things between the headmaster and Harry had been strained and was getting worse. Dumbledore treated Harry like an object, a pawn, a weapon, something to train and mould to how he wanted the boy. Most of the other professors were either wary around him or in awe of him, which was annoying to say the least. Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid and himself were the only ones to treat the boy as just that a boy, or rather a young man. Severus didn't hate the man/boy, quite the opposite, he respected Harry, no one had faced the Dark Lord as many times and in such ways, and he had seen many adults in front of Voldemort. These reasons were why he decided to help the boy, that and the fact that he knew what Harry's so called family was really like. Severus had had the unfortunate luck to see what happened to Harry during Occulmency training. Afterwards he had confronted Harry about it and much later on he had found out that Dumbledore knew all along and had even in letters to Harry's family condoned some of the treatment, saying that it was to build his character. With that in mind he set about making what he didn't have in stock and what Poppy didn't have, which was just the post-cruciatus potion and bruise salves.

Four hours later the potions and salves were bottled in large bottles with unbreakable charms on them, shrunken and in a small package waiting for Harry to open. After calling his personal owl to him he sent off the package and letter awaiting a reply.

Meanwhile in the Headmasters office sat one of the subjects of Harry's hate…Dumbledore. He was reading over Harry and Hermione's notes piecing together what he assumed Voldemort was up to.

'Hm…not a lot to go by…young children…he isn't killing them…yet…probably virgins because they are so young…not many rituals that call for blood of virgins that will be of use to Voldemort…I wonder…no that wouldn't work he needs a book in which is in the Gryffindor vaults, I think…I wonder if…no I have the last copy…' he tapped the fingers of one hand on his desk and used his other to put sherbet lemons in his mouth. 'Lienan DeCarivit had some nasty dark rituals…I assume then that that is the one that is being used…to what purpose…it's soul calling, who would he want to risk calling…of course Salazar Slytherin…this is bad, I will have to beat him to it and call and trap him first. Now to find that book'

x-x-x-17th July-x-x-x

An owl was tapping at the window disturbing Professor Snape from his slumber, he had had a busy day the day before and was up all night too so he had retired at six o'clock in the evening for some well deserved rest, but as it happens he had started to have an interesting dream to only be disturbed by an owl.

Dragging himself out of bed and to the window he let in the owl and proceeded to remove the letter from its leg, he gave the owl a treat and opened the letter while sipping some water, which he promptly spat across the room, he re-read it again and again…

_Professor Snape, _

_May I call you Severus or even Sev? You did call me Harry. Anyway the potions…I don't really know what to say…thank you, it really means a lot to me that you care.  
__Can you come for me on my birthday on the 31st…I would really like to see you come for me on that day, it would be a highly enjoyable sight.  
__Can you come about noon I need to be here in the morning to collect the things from my friends._

_Yours gratefully, Harry._

(How many times can he put 'come' into a note? He put in three and underlined them, is he hinting at something? Oh Merlin…)

_PS. Wear those muggle trousers that you wore at Yule, they suited you. _

(Oh Merlin…I didn't think anyone saw me in those…wait, he thinks they suit me? Oh Merlin this is one cruel world, wait till he sees me now…not that it would matter much, after all I am the greasy ugly git of a potions master.) he hung his head for a moment in defeat before going onto the rest at the very bottom of the letter.

_Professor Snape, one last thing I should tell you…oh Merlin…don't get angry and don't use your magic when you get here, the neighbours like to spend their time out the front of their houses in this hot weather…when…when you arrive ask for me and say exactly these following words… 'I heard from Ryan Lipshank that you have something worth paying for, may I come in and see if I agree and strike up a deal', if you say those words you will be let in and brought to my room, he will have a gun, no magic remember at first…he will want to watch you inspect me then he will leave and then we can discuss how I can leave without them seeing. I will explain about the no magic when you get here._

_Yours Harry Potter._

(Oh Merlin, shit I seem to have said that a lot with this letter…he can't mean what I think he means can he? Shit shit shit this is bad…how am I supposed to not curse the retched Muggles if they are doing this to the sweet, loving boy? Okay…breathe…calm down, this isn't going to help him…in, out, in, out, breathe…that's better, I can do this…I'm a spy, well retired spy anyway, remember my lines, see Harry and get him out to safety. Merlin this boy…man is going to be the death of me the way he keeps going. Now to choose my outfit, hm, oh they will do nicely, close enough to the other pair yet more yum…what am I thinking, just because he is kind, sweet and honest does not mean that he will see me for who I really am, I was pretty nasty to him over the past five and a half years…I sound like a love sick teenager. Damn I have to find myself a partner to take my mind off of things.) Severus turned around from his dresser and stalked off to his potions laboratory to brew the potions for the infirmary so that he could leave and stay away after he rescued Harry.

x-x-x-30th July-x-x-x

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was pacing the Great Hall at ten minutes till midnight, he was pacing because he had nothing to do for the next ten minutes, the spell work that he had to do relied heavily on timing, one minute earlier than midnight and all would be in vain, Lord Voldemort would win.

In the very centre of the hall, Dumbledore set up everything that he needed for his ritual and spell casting, in the very centre of the room was to small circles, large enough for a man to stand in, the circles were made of chalk and on the outside were runes making up spells of protection and binding so that no one may leave until the spell is complete. Beside one of the circles was a large book, the book itself looked like any normal book, on the front cover was the name 'Soul Callings' which was written by Linart Gachten a wizard of the Light who dealt in the calling of souls for educational and knowledgeable reasons, this was neither reason for why the rituals and spells were being used though. Around the small circles and the stand with the book on was another larger circle with runes on the outside for further protection and binding. Lastly in Albus Dumbledore's hands was what appeared to be ribbon, it was in fact a binding used to bind a Soul to an inanimate object, the ribbon was attached to a small mirror where the called Soul would be bound and no longer able to escape, thus preventing Voldemort or anyone evil calling on him and his powers.

As the bell tolled midnight Albus Dumbledore got into position in one of the small circles, raised his hands into the air and began the spell.

"Goddess of Life I call thee  
God of Death I ask thee,  
Grant us your presence.  
Mother of All I implore thee,  
Father of All I seek thee,  
Grant us your help.  
Keeper of Souls I beg thee,  
Keeper of Faith I plead thee,  
Grant us the way.  
Sister of knowledge I seek thee,  
Brother of Strength I ask thee,  
Grant us the power."

Dumbledore spread his arms out and a light blue haze was stuck within the large circle slightly pulsing with his heartbeat.

"Guardian of Souls we seek to find,  
To help us protect,  
Bring us the soul of the one we seek,  
Salazar Slytherin."

A bright white light filled the entire room and pulsed with the power the invocation caused, the light blinded Dumbledore so that he could not see if the first part of the ritual had worked. He blinked his eyes trying to see, after a few minutes the light began to fade and he could see again, standing in the other circle mere centimetres away was…

AN - I know that this was shorter than the last chapters but this was really just a filler, I wanted you to see what Dumbledore was up too, and I wanted you to see the personality of my Snape, he is totally OOC.

My Snape's history - he has been beaten, abused and treated like shit, he hid his true self knowing that he would be forced to serve Voldemort by his father. Using a mixture of potions and charms he changed his appearance causing yellow teeth, pale yellow tinged skin, greasy lank hair, hooked nose etc, you will find out what he looks like in about 2 chapters.

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	4. What Happened?

Title - The Founders Return  
Author - Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer - Nope not mine, never will be.  
Summary - Voldemort is up to his old tricks again, he tries to summon the soul of Slytherin, but it doesn't go to plan.  
Warnings - Slash (duh), sacrificing of virgins (muhaha), character death, mention of rape, some swear words (god I feel like I was talking to one of my kids then).  
AN – Forgive me for the character death; it isn't a main character though. This fic has taken a while for me to sort out, RL has been a major factor in my writing life so updates are going to be little and often I think.

I beg forgiveness, I'm using a female Blaise, I know I know it's really a he, in my defence I needed a female Slytherin, Pansy urgh really…coughslutcough.  
Snape will be totally OOC, reasoning is that he is playing a part, acting to keep people away from him and for him to keep away from others, now that he doesn't need to act he is going to look and act different.  
**AN - Someone said about rapes being around a lot, I agree there are a lot of stories where Harry is abused, I want to just say why it appears in a lot of my stories. Many of the abuse stories end with Harry shying away from touch, I was abused and went the other way, I showed my abuser that he couldn't break me, and I slept with any bloke that I could for two years, that is my aim in my rape stories.**

Anything I deem unsuitable for rating will go to my LJ, just click on homepage to get there, at least until I manage to find another site that I like to put over 18 stuff on. I have a yahoo group address in bio for NC17 and searches.

_Letters  
_**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
visions/  
x-x-change of time/scene-x-x  
(thoughts while reading a letter)

Chapter 3 - What Happened?

After the light had faded Harry noticed that he was somehow still in the vision. Before he had his bearings back he had assumed that he had left the vision because he couldn't hear any noise and was feeling grateful at the assumption that he was out of it. But now he had his bearings he was now grateful that he was still there, he needed and wanted to find out what was happening so that he could understand and work it out.

As he looked towards the centre of the circle once more he noticed that there was a person…well being standing in it looking like he was ready to speak to the rooms occupants a few more minutes of silence passed before he began.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle…your spell will not work this day." the stranger had spoken in a soft yet power filled voice.

"Show me respect worm, I demanded the Soul of Salazar Slytherin, not a pathetic worm. Get down on your knees and worship your Master like a good worm." Voldemort sneered to the being.

Harry shook his head in amusement, when on Earth would Mouldy Tom learn not to antagonise people that are as powerful as this man…urm…being seemed to be.

"Ah a ah." the man said as he shook his index finger at Voldemort as if he was a wayward child, "You should show respect to me not the other way round, I was after all called by the spell. Slytherin is currently unavailable to you…" the being glanced in the direction of Harry, who stared back in surprise before nodding which caused the being to continue what he was saying. "Salazar is no longer with me I'm afraid…he passed on out of you're reach. Next time that you use this spell I. WILL. KILL. YOU. I did not have room for these children; you are fortunate that there were new babies awaiting Souls. But heed my warning, you will pay for this, but not at my hand, you will pay by the hand of one you have slighted."

After another glance towards Harry and a slight incline of his head he disappeared in another flash of pure light, leaving a large group of very scared Deatheaters and a very pissed off Voldemort who promptly started to 'Crucio' his the group of Deatheaters.

Knowing that he would feel all of those curses he carried himself back to his body to deal with the pain and treat himself before it got too bad. Once back in his body he thanked certain Deities that the Potions Professor was no longer a nasty bastard.

After dosing himself to the limits he settled down to finish reading the school rules, knowing that in a few hours he would be getting out of this hell hole, one way or another.

x-x-x- At Hogwarts a few minutes after Voldemorts visitor left -x-x-x

At Hogwarts the light dimmed after nearly half an hour of pulsing and blindingly. As with Voldemort there in the circle next to Albus Dumbledore stood a man of the non-human variety. Dumbledore tilted his head slightly in way of greeting and tried to think of what could have gone wrong with the ritual, and to think where Slytherin could be.

"Hello Headmaster"

"Good evening sir. May I ask who you are?" Dumbledore asked cordially.

"Yes of course, you know you are much better to talk to than that Tom Riddle. Much less demanding and so much more polite."

"Ah you know Tom? May I ask if you would be so kind as to answer my question of who you are? So that I know to whom I am addressing."

"I know Tom as he has managed to evade my capture for many years, which has greatly annoyed me… and as I can not interfere until he is actual a loose Soul it is up to the one called Harry Potter to kill him. As for my name you are not entitled to it. Now do you agree that we should get down to the business of why I am here?"  
Dumbledore nodded his head slightly in agreement even though he was greatly annoyed that the being never gave him his name. the stance of the man-being took a dramatic change, his pointed ears grew higher and more pointed from their near normal appearance and his face looked more menacing as he started to speak again.

"Albus Dumbledore you used a light spell for nefarious reasons, you tried to summon and trap one of my Souls. Salazar Slytherin is not the man he was thought to be. Try this again and I will make you suffer, the Guardian of Souls does not suffer fools lightly. I told Voldemort the same thing, take this as your first and only warning."

After finishing his speech and before Dumbledore could comment, he vanished in a flash of pure white light leaving the hall empty of everything, marks included, besides the old Headmaster who abruptly turned on his heel and left, fuming that he had not gotten what he wanted.

x-x-x-Privet Drive-x-x-x

It was about two o'clock in the morning when Harry got his visitor, it was the same being that was in his vision, he decided not to pretend not to know that he had seen the strange and mysterious being before. He silently appraised the man-being before speaking. The man-being had a fine covering of golden hair all over his exposed body, which was the majority of it. His head hair was different it was a deep blood red colour, he had the body of a human, but he was about a foot taller than normal humans. His ears were both tall and long with points at each end with piercings going all the way up them. His eyes were captivating, drawing him into their depths, they were a light violet colour that complimented his head and body hair colours, he had fangs too which made Harry shiver slightly, the cause Harry wasn't sure if it was desire or fear, he was swaying more to the desire as the man-being was absolutely gorgeous, but did not hold a candle to the man he was secretly in love with. The being wore nothing but a very short loin cloth that left little to the imagination.

The man-being stood and watched as Harry appraised his body, he held himself in a gentle stance so that Harry didn't feel threatened. He obviously managed to pull it off as he could hear the thought, 'what was there to fear?' he watched as Harry relaxed enough and was preparing himself to ask questions.

"Who…are you?" Harry finally asked the man-being.

"I'm Animus Curator the Soul Guardian, you may call me Cal. I am here to explain why the spell you saw Voldemort used failed and also to tell you that Albus Dumbledore tried and failed to do a summoning too." He waited for a heartbeat before asking Harry the important question, "Are you prepared to listen to everything I have to tell you no matter how insane it sounds?"

Harry appeared to think about it, even though as soon as the man-being turned up he knew that he would listen to anything he said so after a minute he nodded his agreement, he watched Cal carefully in case he was not who he claimed to be.

Cal sat down on the floor and began his speech, "I as my name suggests am the Guardian of Souls, I look after and protect loose Souls from people like Voldemort, unfortunately I am not always successful, and there is only myself and thousands of Souls. My sister is called the Animus Libero we call her Libby, she is the Soul Rebirther or rather translated into English the Soul Liberator, what she does is to match Souls with unborn babies while the mother is in final stages of birthing, in the event of Souls being linked by destiny she places them into the same birth year or as near to it as possible…"Harry gave him a look which stopped the narrative for a moment. "No…as far as we can work out you and Tom were bound to destiny after his Soul was born which means that it is not an eternity thing unlike most bindings such as a sniper and a politician, they have been known by many names such as Jesus and Judas though that was not their first lives, I believe they are due for rebirth sometime in the next few years, they tend to pop up about ten years or so after they died, but I digress. If the bond is there before birth then it is an eternity occurrence, if it happens after one or more of the Souls is born then it is a one time occurrence such as Tom and yourself. Do you understand?"

"I think so…so if I get rid of him this lifetime then I don't have to deal with him ever again, that's great."

"It is, shall we continue?" It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand so Harry nodded his head slightly and Cal continued, "Now, our brother is the Keeper, he watches over Souls deemed unworthy of Rebirth such as Voldemort the next time he dies we will capture him and he will not get away again, that I can promise."

"This is interesting and all, but what does it have to do with me? And what is your brothers name?"

"Ah sorry, his name is Animus Custos or we call him Caz. Now as for how this concerns you. Salazar Slytherin was born July 31st 980AD, exactly one thousand years before you. My sister has this thing what she does, she likes to match up old Souls with new bodies, she knows what days and times these babies are going to be born and matches the Souls perfectly. It isn't just about timing though, she takes into consideration hair colouring, eye colouring, parent's personalities etc. Have you ever seen a picture of Salazar?"

"No the Founders picture are in a private room that no-one can enter, not even the Headmaster, I only know about it because Hogwarts: A History explains it. But can you explain more to me, I'm confused, it sounds like you are trying to tell me that I am Salazar Slytherin or something."

"In a sense. As I was saying he had black hair, green eyes and loving parents (coughNOTcough)." Harry heard the added word in-between the cough and worried a little, "You are still Harry Potter, yet you are Salazar Slytherin, the same Soul different memories and experiences, previous life memories are locked away until they are wanted or needed, but yes…you were Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh Merlin…" Harry fell from his sitting position to laying on his back staring at the ceiling chanting 'Oh Merlin' over and over trying to take in what Cal just told him, this could not be happening, this was turning out to be the worst birthday ever.

"I can give you what you need to know to retrieve the memories of Slytherin if you'd like…he was not anything like he was portrayed to be, let me just say that his lifestyle was not acceptable back then, so the people that mattered to the World twisted what he was like to the opposite and hey presto you have an evil Slytherin. He was in fact best-friends with all the Founders and students that he taught."

"What lifestyle? Wasn't he really powerful? I mean there isn't anything special about me, I barely pass all my classes except Defence I have no extraordinary power I can't even walk gracefully."

"He was very powerful, just as you are. Your parents placed a block onto your powers as a newborn, they were not as people think either, your memories will return soon and that will explain it all. Do you wish to have the memory spell? If you do I will place it into your mind so that you can perform it when you are ready, but decide because after I have your decision I have to leave and then you will not see me for a long time I hope…"

"Sure, ok lets get it done with." Harry answered Cal while he was still a little in shock.

Cal leaned over and placed a finger onto Harry's temple and whispered a word that Harry couldn't hear clearly it sounded like 'memoria'. As soon as the light caused by the spell vanished Cal waved goodbye and vanished the same way that he arrived.

'Oh Merlin' became Harry's mantra again as he packed his belongings away into his invisible trunk and shrunk them before hiding it once more into the gap under the loose floorboards. As soon as he was done packing he sat down trying to decide what to do while waiting for Noon when Severus would be picking him up.

At six o'clock that morning Harry had a Voldemort induced vision, he seemed to be mightily pissed off again, something to do with Dumbledore performing a Soul summoning too, which was not news to Harry as Cal had already told him, what was news though was that Voldemort had found out in six short hours, there must be a spy at Hogwarts…

* * *

Does Harry perform the memory spell?  
What happens after he gets his memories back, and what were his parents really like?  
What are the memories about?  
Mytenth reviewer gets to tell me what kind of Manor Salazar Slytherin owns, I need help on this. 

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)


	5. Memories And Flashbacks

Title - The Founders Return  
Author - Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer - Nope not mine, never will be.  
Summary - Voldemort is up to his old tricks again, he tries to summon the soul of Slytherin, but it doesn't go to plan.  
Warnings - Slash (duh), sacrificing of virgins (muhaha), character death, mention of rape, some swear words (god I feel like I was talking to one of my kids then).

AN – Forgive me for the character death; it isn't a main character though. This fic has taken a while for me to sort out, RL has been a major factor in my writing life so updates are going to be little and often I think.  
I beg forgiveness, I'm using a female Blaise, I know I know it's really a he, in my defence I needed a female Slytherin, Pansy urgh really…coughslutcough.  
Snape will be totally OOC, reasoning is that he is playing a part, acting to keep people away from him and for him to keep away from others, now that he doesn't need to act he is going to look and act different.

**AN - Someone said about rapes being around a lot, I agree there are a lot of stories where Harry is abused, I want to just say why it appears in a lot of my stories. Many of the abuse stories end with Harry shying away from touch, I was abused and went the other way, I showed my abuser that he couldn't break me, and I slept with any bloke that I could for two years, that is my aim in my rape stories.**

Anything I deem unsuitable for rating will go to my LJ, just click on homepage to get there, at least until I manage to find another site that I like to put over 18 stuff on. I have a yahoo group address in bio for NC17 and searches.  
**Lily & James Potter, Dumbledore and Snape are going to be so OOC.**

Hey, HPSTORYGUY – Your number ten so tell me what sort of Manor should Salazar have? I need it for two chapters time.

_Letters  
_**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
visions/  
x-x-change of time/scene-x-x  
(thoughts while reading a letter)

Chapter 4 – Memories And Flashbacks

For some fortunate reason Harry's uncle let him sleep in for an extra half an hour that morning which gave him about an hours sleep since Voldemort last cursed one of his Deatheaters. For this one small favour he was extremely grateful, but it also made him aware of what was going to happen in about four and a half hours, today Professor Snape was coming to rescue him, he hoped.

"You have ten minutes to have a bath and make sure you are properly clean this time, the last client complained and only paid me half you filthy no good freak." Vernon shouted through the door.

'For crying out loud what does he expect, I had no warm water and no soap, urgh I'll gladly come back and kill these beasts someday, maybe I'll sic Tom on them? He sure likes killing nasty muggles, but then he does kill the innocents too…best not then, don't want to be like him too much' Harry thought as he left his room to go take a shower and get cleaned for the day.

Lucky for him as soon as he entered the bathroom his uncle reappeared and threw soap, shampoo and a towel at him and ordered him to use the warm water, and as his uncle put it, 'Warm water will do I suppose to clean you up you filthy freak.' Harry only nodded and started to undress with his uncle watching, knowing that he was checking to make sure that there were no bruises in sight before he left to organise Petunias disappearing act for the whole day.

Ever since Vernon lost his job he had been sending Petunia out everyday either looking for jobs or doing house cleaning for several unsavoury people that Vernon knew. With Petunia out of the way he was free to subject Harry to what ever he wanted, and for the past three weeks it was to 'clients' he had to perform acts on them, the only thing out of bounds was his mouth, Vernon was saving that for a high payer.

While Harry was scrubbing himself he came to the decision to unlock his past memories as Salazar Slytherin, I mean what harm could come from it? ((AN - famous last words, has anyone else thought that and then something bad happened?))

Harry still had four hours to use up…unless a customer came by before then, which he doubted because it was mid-week. With that decided he got himself out from the shower and dried and dressed himself in the clothes that his 'Uncle' provided in case anyone came to see him and took himself straight to his room where he was told to stay unless he needed to use the toilet.

As soon as he heard his Aunt and Uncle leave the house, Petunia to find a job and Vernon to go to the shops he sat down in a meditative position and emptied his mind to focus on the spell clearly, once he was prepared he started the spell.

"By the Moon and Stars,

By the Fates and Destiny,

I beseech thee,

Release that, which is mine,

Give back time lost."

As soon as the spell was complete Harry keeled over unconscious as his memories came rushing towards him.

* * *

x-x-x- Memories Salazar Slytherin -x-x-x

**"Your worthless, we should have drowned you at birth…" **

**"Can you not do as you are told?"**

**A man who appeared to be in his mid twenties and a woman of about the same age dressed in fine high-class robes shouted at a child who appeared to be no older than five years, he was cowering and shaking in fear of those he calls parents.**

x-x-x- Time forwarded –x-x-x

**A young boy with black hair and green eyes stood in his small room looking into the mirror on his wall, it was a gilded monstrosity that he hated with a passion yet it was his inheritance from his much beloved grandmother the only person that had ever shown him true love. Even though the mirror was hideous he loved it, not because it was his inheritance, but because it was charmed so that when he needed her his grandmother appeared in it and gave his image a hug, which he felt on the subconscious level.**

**Normally he stood looking in it to feel close to his grandmother, but today he was standing in front of it as naked as the day he was born inspecting the bruises and cuts that literally covered most of his skin. He apprised the split lip that his mother had given him yesterday for not bowing correctly, he looked over every single bruise and thought of every offence…not eating slowly enough, using the wrong piece of cutlery, etc.etc. Each offence more petty than the last, what did they expect from a six year old?**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**'Must run faster…must run faster…' was repeating over and over in the mind of the eight year old Salazar Slytherin. He was running away from his home, with him he had his wand Holly, 12 ½ inches, supple with a unicorn mane hair and a dragon scale. Around the boys neck was his familiar Jetzy a pure black magical breed of snake, one that he had found as a hatchling and fed to help it live, in payment she gave the gift of parseltongue to use and pass on to following generations of his heirs.**

**"Oof…"**

**"Get off me"**

**"I…I'm sorry" Salazar said while looking at the ground.**

**"Are you alright?" Godric said to the bruised boy who shrugged, "My names Godric come I'll take you to see my mother."**

**"I'm Salazar"**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**The twelve year old Salazar stood outside his small school waiting for lessons to start again standing beside him was a strawberry blonde boy of the same age.**

**"Hey Godric…who are they?"**

**"Rowena and Helga the top witches, you've been here for three years and you didn't know? So which one do you fancy?"**

**"I was rather busy you know trying to catch up, and I don't fancy either, their girls, yuck."**

**Godric chuckled at his friends antics and turned away looking towards the girls, "Come on I'll introduce you…" he dragged his friend by the arm towards the girls, "…Hey Hellie, Row this is Salazar"**

**"Pleased to meet you." Both girls said at the same time before giggling, while Godric rolled his eyes.**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"By the powers that guide," Salazar started.**

**"By the powers that teach," Rowena added.**

**"By the powers that triumph," Godric invoked.**

**"By the powers that heal." Helga called.**

**"We beseech thee so that we may join in bondship,**

**To join as sisters and brothers,**

**Until the end of time."**

**A flash of blue, green, red and yellow light was the only indication that the bonding ceremony worked, from now until the end of time they were siblings, closer than biological siblings yet not so close that they cannot marry each other in love. The four sixteen year olds collapsed in a heap on the floor giggling as their thoughts mingled in each others heads.**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"This is it, after two years it's nearly fully built" Salazar breathed out sharply.**

**"Hey Sal, what shall we call it?" Godric asked while watching Salazar float some stones into place.**

**"Hogwarts idiot, that's what this land is called." Salazar snapped out.**

**"Hey girls we have a name. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all we need now are teachers."**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"That's it, remember that it isn't just physical strength that can win a fight, what else is there…Matthias Jonas?"**

**"Um…our magic and some potions sir."**

**"Yes ten points to Gryffindor, now Lucia Malfin explain which ones work as a combination."**

**"A poison on a knife is always a good combination sir, then there is the power spell which you can cast on your self to make any kicks or punches more powerful. Your favourite poison is the 'kill quick' which is coated onto the blades of your throwing knifes, Professor Gryffindor uses the 'Sleep deep' poison, Professor Ravenclaw prefers to just use a sleeping potion and Professor Hufflepuff uses a numbing potion on their weapons."**

**"Very good, twenty points to Slytherin for naming the types of potions and poisons that we use. Now for the next lesson of potions we will be making the advanced numbing potion that Professor Hufflepuff uses…"**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"Sal you don't have to leave…" Rowena sobbed into her hanky.**

**"Please stay." Helga asked softly looking at her best friend.**

**"I can not, Rowena and Godric you are getting married, Helga you are already married to a wonderful young man, I need to find someone for me, no one likes what I am, who I love, it is wrong in our world. I'm leaving to find the man of My Dreams, I deserve that, when I find him I will let you know, but I need this, I need to let my heart be filled with the love only a lover can give…you three have given me a piece of you I love you my brother and sisters I may one day return to see you, I will write I promise, you will always be able to find me, in your rooms are permanent portkeys set to my blood they will only work for you and bring you to me only no matter where I am. Take care, I love you all."**

x-x-x- time forwarded to the Soul Realm –x-x-x

**"Well this is it my friend, I will miss you Cal."**

**"And I you, I will meet you again. I do have last minute information for you, if for any reason you use a memory spell to bring your previous life forward remember there will be physical changes…good luck my friend…"**

**Memories streamed past faster and faster, Harry couldn't see them all but his mind was processing them anyway, there were one hundred and eighty six years worth to absorb after all.**

* * *

x-x-x- Harry's Hidden Memories –x-x-x

**"Obliviate." Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Harry.**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"Why do you keep obliviating me?"**

**"Because you keep remembering my boy and we cannot have that." Dumbledore answered back.**

**As Harry turned to leave he heard the word once more.**

x-x-x- time reversed –x-x-x

**"Dada…dada…da…da…mama…mama…" An eighteen-month-old Harry called out for his parents.**

**"Avada Kedavra." Harry watched as the green light came from the white haired man and hit his mother in the back as she ran towards him.**

**"Well Tom, I killed your cousin and you killed her husband, neither of us wants to see the child live so I let you take the job." The white haired man bowed in a mocking manner to the dark haired man in front of him.**

**"Certainly, I will see you soon for the final battle Headmaster." He too bowed, and then after waiting to make sure the Headmaster had left pointed his wand at Harry and muttered the two words for the killing curse, the light hit the baby and bounced back and killed the body but not the spirit of the evil man.**

**Harry sat looking round cooing and occasionally calling for his parents.**

**An hour later the white-haired man is back to make sure the child was dead.**

**"Oh well, he failed perhaps I could control you to keep your heritage hidden…hm…" the old man stroked his beard in thought, "…change your memories of the last few hours…keep you away from our world…it might just work…Obliviate"**

x-x-x- time reversed –x-x-x

**"Your were what?" James shouted at his wife of two years.**

**"The true heir to Slytherin, Harry is the next true heir and will be really powerful, I thought I should tell you, Voldemort maybe our cousin but he will kill Harry and I."**

**"That's it, I want nothing more to do with either of you only for appearances sake, I'll take the guest room, it's the furthest from you both."**

**"He's six months old, I am not looking after the brat on my own."**

**"Tough." James screamed before walking away.**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"Sirius don't go, you'll get caught." Harry pleaded for his godfather to see sense.**

**"I'm sorry Harry there is a raid and we need all the order members that we can organise."**

**"I know."**

**An hour later Snape walked in the Great Hall to see Harry pacing.**

**"Professor did the raid end already?"**

**"What raid? There was no raids tonight, only two Deatheaters going to collect some supplies for the Dark Lord."**

**"But Dumbledore told Sirius that there was a huge raid planned…what is going on?"**

x-x-x- time forwarded –x-x-x

**"Imperio, _you will gather your friends and go join a fight with the Deatheaters, Sirius is in trouble."_**

**An hour later Harry and his friends were in Hogsmeade, Hermione was fighting Malfoy Senior with Junior helping her…Ron was fighting Avery with Blaise helping him…Neville, Ginny and Luna were fighting Mr LeStrange. Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore were separated from the others by Bellatrix LeStrange, Peter Pettigrew, Crabbe and Goyle, it was a fierce fight but the side of Light were winning so the Deatheaters apparated away.**

**Harry turned to look at Sirius to make sure he was all right; as he turned he saw the Killing curse from Dumbledore's wand strike Sirius in the back.**

**"How could you, he loved me…how could you." Harry screamed at Dumbledore.**

**"You were getting too attached, he had to go…Obliviate."**

**Once more forgotten memories streamed past too fast for Harry to actually see, but his mind still absorbed them disturbing him more and more.**

* * *

x-x-x- What happened to Snape –x-x-x

**/Vision/**

**"My Lord, I have the report that you wanted on the traitor." Theodore Nott told Voldemort as he bowed low and kissed the hem of the creature's robes.**

**"What pray tell have you learnt?"**

**"Severus Snape is indeed the traitor you thought him to be, as soon as he leaves the meetings he goes to Dumbledore's office there he repeats everything word for word, or they use a pensive if Snape is feeling too ill. My Lord he has even been nice to that boy when there is no one around, they act like friends, this has been happening for at least a few months."**

**"Well let's call him then." Voldemort placed his hand on Nott's mark and called for Snape.**

**Twenty minutes later Snape was on his knees kissing the hem of Voldemorts robe.**

**"Traitors are punished most severely are they not Severus." Voldemort rasped out.**

**"Yes My Lord, ahhhhh."**

**There began the beatings, curses and whippings.**

**/End Vision/**

**Harry woke up, grabbed his portkey and wand and went to save Snape, the person that he had one hell of a crush on.**

**An hour later, many hexes, curses and blood lettings later Snape and Harry Portkeyed back to the Gryffindor dorm-room where Ron was waiting after he woke to the sounds of Harry getting ready to go.**

**"Infirmary now…" Harry managed just before he passed out.**

* * *

x-x-x- Dumbledore the Bastard –x-x-x

**"There are no blood protections, Petunia isn't really my aunt, he never told me about the prophecy until he had to, he knew what those animals were doing to me…the bastard knew Pettigrew was the secret keeper, what else was he keeping from me?" Harry mumbled to himself not expecting an answer.**

**"You do know that you won't remember this right? Well anyway…he knew that Mad-Eye was not the real one, did you know that he runs every part of your estates, the money, land, businesses everything."**

**"How do I stop him?" Harry asked the portrait.**

**"Write a will if you die he will not be able to touch anything, so far he can only say what and how much you can touch, he cannot go into the vaults, as soon as you die then he can and will, he wants everything from your family lines, and there are many many rare objects in each vault."**

**"How do you know so much?"**

**"Forgive me, I'm Susanna Mallicia Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, great granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, also some distant relative of yours. Now summon parchment and ink and we will set you up a will, don't worry Wizarding Law is my speciality, there was a lovely redheaded descendant that used to leave the Modern Law books open with a page turning spell so that I could brush up on what I knew."**

**An hour later there was a will written in such a way that Dumbledore would never be able to touch his stuff, even after it went to his heirs. The stipulation was that if Dumbledore was ever given access or rights to any of the property from the Potter vaults or the family line vaults then the heir would lose all rights and the property would move to the next in the list which was long, if it reached the end then the properties would be sold or given to charity and the money would go to good causes. The vaults would be sealed from entry by the Goblins from anyone who was not named heir or was not Gryffindor blood, just in case he killed himself off and came back as someone else with Glamouries.**

* * *

Harry came out of his memories at eleven o'clock, just before he heard his uncle return from shopping. He sat back into a submissive position and waited as he heard his uncle waddle up the stairs, the door opened and his uncle threw a bag at him. 

"Put these on slave, we have several guests coming over in three hours, you have twenty minutes to get in that shower, get changed and back into position before I come and lock your door, now move."

'Wow, two showers in one morning, it must be someone special, at least I will smell nice for Sev' Harry thought as he saw the bottles of Shower gel and shampoo in the bag with yet more clothes.

* * *

Artemis Potter-Snape (xx) 


	6. Plans

Title - The Founders Return  
Author - Artemis Potter-Snape  
Disclaimer - Nope not mine, never will be.  
Summary - Voldemort is up to his old tricks again, he tries to summon the soul of Slytherin, but it doesn't go to plan.  
Warnings - Slash (duh), sacrificing of virgins (muhaha), character death, mention of rape, some swear words (god I feel like I was talking to one of my kids then).  
**Lily & James Potter, Dumbledore and Snape are going to be so OOC.**

_Letters  
_**Flashbacks  
**'thought'  
"speech"  
visions/  
x-x-change of time/scene-x-x  
(thoughts while reading a letter)

**Dedicated to _all_ my reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Plans

Dead on noon Severus stood fidgeting, he never fidgets, outside number four Privet Drive debating on the best approach, he knew some of what he should expect, but trying to buy sex was something that he had never had to do before. Being a Deatheater had it's perks as well as loads of downsides, being known as gay he got the job of raping the men alongside the few others that were openly gay and he had no choice but too or else he would have been killed.

Raping people had put him totally off of sex so it had been a very long while since he had had a lover, all these thoughts still did not prepare him for what he had came here to do…but unfortunately it was his only way in at that time without using force or magicks. Taking a deep cleansing breath he walked slowly up to the front door and rang the bell and waited.

The door opened slightly allowing for a rather large man to look through the crack at him.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see Harry."

"What do you want to see him for?" The fat man spat out.

"I heard from Ryan Lipshank that you and he have something worth paying for, may I come in and see if I agree and strike up a deal"

"Oh right, I wish he would warn me first, stupid man. Well get in here."

Severus fought the urge to cringe at the sight of the whale of a man, urgh…he stepped through the door and followed the man into the living room.

"He's upstairs, you see him and offer me a fair price, if I don't agree you are to leave." The whale told him while waving a gun around with one hand.

"What services are available?" Severus felt sick for saying this when it pertained to Harry.

"He is partially trained, he offers hand jobs and anal only at the moment, we are saving his mouth for that special someone who offers the highest price. He will perform lap dances and striptease, he will also allow you to touch him anywhere and masturbate anywhere on his face and body, he particularly likes it over his face."

Severus felt really sick at the discussion and started to head towards the stairs when the whale pointed in that direction.

"I will pay you an extra two thousand on top of what I offer after I see him for the use of his mouth. Is he pretty or is he masculine enough to be thought handsome"

"He's a mixture of both, feminine body with a masculine face, the perfect mix. Seeings as it's the boys birthday I will allow you to be the first to use his mouth, he has been begging to be allowed to give a blowjob."

Severus nodded his head and waited for the whale to open the door to what was the playroom and tell Harry that there was a visitor, he took another deep breathe before entering the room.

"Harry, you have a visitor, he will tell you what he wants you to do."

"Yes Vernon." Severus heard in reply as he entered the room and stopped as he saw the boy kneeling in a submissive manner.

'Oh Merlin, so beautiful' he walked further in the room and circled around Harry giving the whale the impression that he was inspecting him for use, while in reality he was trying hard not to cum in his pants at what Harry was wearing. He wore a tight tight top that was silver and leather it showed his muscles perfectly, his head was bowed but he could see that there was a collar of silver around his neck. One last time walking around he managed to see that he wore shorts, tight leather shorts, the kind that he had seen gay Muggles wear to a dance club…raves he thought they were called. Severus turned back to the whale at the door to make his offer.

"He'll do…two thousand for the use of his mouth and another two thousand for two hours for what ever I decide on…does he top at all?"

"He hasn't yet…no one has asked but if that is what you want I'm sure he will oblige." The whale fixed a glare at Harry meaning for the boy to answer.

"If that is your wish sir."

Severus nodded and indicated for the whale to leave, he wouldn't move from the door though.

"Can we have some privacy?" It sounded like a question but was more of an order.

"I leave when he starts, when I am satisfied that nothing untoward is going on I will leave and wait in the living room for payment, I will call when your time is up."

"Of course."

He turned and faced Harry who looked up slightly but not enough so that Severus could see his face. Harry pointed towards the chair for him to sit in, showing that the blowjob comes first. He sat and undone his trousers.

"Call me Steven I like my fucks to call my name when they pound into me." He said to Harry as he approached on his knees.

"Yes sir…Steven" He added at his uncle's glare.

He freed Severus's hard cock from the trousers and proceeded to lick and suck and massage the stiff member with his tongue, he hummed around it as he felt Severus grow closer to completion, he glanced and noticed that his uncle was gone and the door was shut, Severus had noticed too, but Harry kept going until he felt the heat, and tasted the unique taste of Severus and swallowed it all down before licking the now flaccid cock clean and placing it back into his trousers all without looking at Severus properly.

Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Severus placed his face into his hands not looking at Harry, "Oh Merlin Harry you didn't have to do it all, you could have stopped once he left the room."

"I know, I wanted to finish though, surely you know how I feel about you, don't you?" he tailed off on the last words so Severus struggled to hear, bowing his head lower as he spoke.

"I know, but nothing can happen though, you know that right?"

Harry ignored what Severus ended with and listened for his uncle, the only sounds though were coming from the television which were not there before, "He will expect the smell of sex after what you said, I'll explain while we…um…you know."

"Harry we don't have to we can just leave."

Severus still had his hands over his face so Harry moved them and finally got a look at the man, he slowly breathed out, unsure what to say. Severus had tears running down his face from his shining beautiful black eyes, he no longer had a large crooked nose it was softer shaped and smaller it fit him beautifully, his lips were no longer pinched and were fuller and his skin…oh Merlin, his skin was slightly pale but was no longer yellowed and sallow looking, in a word he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Sev I want you, I have for a while…now…later whenever, but we have to plan and we can't leave until there is a plan, and I need to explain something that happened on my birthday. Go to the bed, take your trousers off, he will come up if there is no noise soon…Please we can't get caught." Harry begged.

Sev got off the chair and toed his shoes off before taking off his trousers revealing to Harry his greatest fantasy of what his Sev wore under the trousers, while he was watching Sev he took off his shorts and grabbed the lube from the other side of the room.

"Lay in you favourite position, I haven't done this before but I know how to prepare someone so relax, I need to face the door though so I know if the whale comes."

Sev lay on his back while Harry moved in-between his legs while lubeing his cock and fingers, leaning down his nipped and kissed his way up Sev's body as he slid in his first finger…soon he was kissing Sev on the lips and placing his cock at the welcoming entrance.

"You ready?" Sev nodded and Harry pushed slowly, "Now make noises so I can talk to you." Sev let out some moans and groans as Harry moved in him slowly; it was the most fantastic feeling in the world for them both, Harry surrounded by Severus and Severus filled by Harry.

Harry bit back his own moans as best as he could so that he could speak, "Dumbledore…(moan)…placed wards…(groan)…around to prevent magic use without him knowing…(moan)…"

"Harrry stop moving and talk first, I'll moan all you want."

Harry nodded and stopped moving, "Wards tell him if someone uses a wand only…wandless is the only type of magic we can use, I've trained myself, do you know any?"

"Not really, summoning and levitation spells only, and wandless apparition." Sev let out more moans and groans.

"Whatever we do we have to be quick, I have two trunks, one with replicas of all my school stuff downstairs, with a replica wand too, before you ask yes it is magically identical, Fawkes gave me a feather too when I told him why I needed it. Now…stop that or I'm gonna have to move…" he gave up trying to talk as he felt spasms around his length, and started to move instead pumping his hips faster and faster preparing to spill himself into his partner…"Oh God Steven…" he screamed as he pounded harder into Sev as he shot his load, he slumped down onto his partner who came at the same time onto their stomachs.

Ten minutes later after a clean up they sat talking once more,

"So what you are saying is that you have your school trunk packed with your school supplies, replicas of your wand, cloak and photo album."

"Yes, I have a new totally different trunk shrunk with all new robes and clothes muggle and wizards, school supplies etc. I have been preparing this for a year, no one knows except you, Ron and Hermione, and they have a secrecy spell on them about this. Over the year every Hogsmeade weekend we brought ink, books, quills, robes etc and pretended that the majority was Hermione's, the robes were easier to explain away, I mean did you ever see my clothes? Hermione told them she wanted the finest robes as they were Christmas presents, or late birthday presents, no one questioned us on the amount of stuff we brought back, after all we are Wizards and a Witch so we shrank the majority anyway and shared the rest between us to make it look like we all got something…it was all Mione's idea." He looked Severus in the eye, 'now or never' he thought, "Sev…I…I want to fake my death." He turned away from Sev then to look at the door again.

Severus thought over what Harry had told him before answering, "Harry I know the spell to recreate a body, we perfected it in case I ever needed it, but without my wand I can't do it, but you should be able to wandlessly, have you a dead animal around?"

"A rat, I kept it around hoping I could use it somehow, will that do? I can do the spell if you tell me how. First before we get casting we need to talk about Voldemorts plan, I don't want to use too much magic too soon so as not to alert Dumbledore."

Severus nodded in agreement, thinking that Harry had suddenly turned Slytherin on him "The spell is easy, the rat will do it has the basic things we have." He tapped his finger on his bottom lip while thinking, while Harry was getting aroused again, "All we need is some of your blood dropped over it and for you to chant 'corpus verto effingo meus corpus' until the rat turns into you, you should just imagine it changing while chanting with your hand above it, because of the blood it will be a permanent you, injuries sexual or otherwise as well, and you may add a few extras too without hurting yourself."

"Right got that, want another blowjob or something, he will expect some noises again soon…" Sev reluctantly nodded and sat up so Harry could get into position Harry quickly decided to fill him in before starting, he stroked while he talked,

"Voldemort did a summoning for the soul of Salazar Slytherin, it failed because he was reborn on 31st July 1980 into my body, I already have my memories of that time, physical changes will come soon, it will cause me to be a mix of Salazar Slytherin and Harry Potter so no matter what I have to leave today." He lowered his head and started caressing with his tongue while Severus tried to get his mind around what Harry just said.

They sat on the bed each looking over the other, hands gently caressing, Sev noted that Harry was beautiful, not girlie beautiful but in a masculine way. His stomach was tight, he didn't have a six-pack but was close to having one he had only a small amount of hair covering his chest, but a thick patch of hair towards his growing erection, a black patch of hair just like his beautiful soft hair on his head that was now down to his shoulders, his green eyes shone with a new life…absolutely beautiful.

Harry looked over Sev at the same time, his face was stunning, nothing like what he was when he first met him, nothing like what he was even five months ago. He had his share of scars, but they would be easy to get rid of if he wanted to, he was lean but well muscled, he had a delicious six pack that urged him to lick the lines defining the muscles, he had strong arms that he had wrapped around him earlier and his legs were well muscled too showing that he worked out regularly… 'I suppose he has to being an ex-Deatheater and all' he thought while running his hand across his lovers? Flat stomach.

"Harry was you serious about being Slytherin?"

"Of course, I can't prove it yet, but I can when we leave…I'll take you to The Snake's Lair, or rather Slytherin Manor no one has been there in a thousand years I built it in the year one thousand and twelve, all the founders Manor's were protected with the same spells as Hogwarts so it should still be standing, unless the House Elves over-ran it or demolished it, but I don't think they would have." Harry shook his head to take him from his thoughts they were starting to lead him to a dangerous place.

"Well as much as I would like we can not lay here much longer…and I can not walk out the door with you and you can not pretend to die straight after I leave, I can not think of anything non harmful for getting you out the house without them seeing but we have to make sure that your found quickly when you pass the wards it will no longer register your heartbeat and someone will come…" Sev looked thoughtful while he spoke and dressed with Harry doing the same.

"I have a plan…now don't look at me like that, I'm the original Slytherin remember…"

"If that's so, how did you ever end up in Gryffindor?" Sev interrupted.

"I argued with the hat to put me in there…I suppose it somehow knew about my heritage, did you know Lily was a Slytherin descendant?" he saw Severus shake his head no so continued to explain his plan.

"You leave the house after paying the whale with transfigured money, when you pay tell him that I was unsatisfactory that will make him come up and beat me, but he will be beating the rat. You of course will have all my spare belongings shrunken in your pocket except my invisibility cloak, which I will have over me. When I leave I will meet you in the alley down the end of the road, fortunately I now know how to get through the wards without tripping them for me leaving, but it will recognise no heart beating. When I leave we will have ten minutes at most to meet and apparate out of here before Dumbledore notices that my body has no heartbeat and will come to investigate."

"That's a good plan for a Gryffindor, but would it not be better for me to go to the alley cast an invisibility charm on myself and then meet you outside the wards it will cut down on time. Lastly won't your uncle notice that you're dead?"

"No he won't I often curl up when he beats me or I know when I am going to get a beating so he won't suspect anything. Ok you better go I will meet you in a few minutes." He opened the secret compartment and gave the trunk to Severus and kept the invisibility cloak to cover him, he quickly kissed Sev before he walked out the door.

x-x- Dursleys Living Room –x-x

"Well, have fun my man?" Vernon asked as soon as he saw Severus.

"No I did not, I will pay you for the use of his mouth only, he was too rough and didn't prepare me properly, now my partner will know what I have been doing, never have a met a toy more useless than that one…good day." He added at the end as an after thought, he handed the money over slowly watching the whale turn a nice shade of purple before he was walked to the door, he turned and said a quick farewell once more before practically running towards the alleyway.

'No good…useless brat…not like I didn't prepare him properly so he knew how…ungrateful brat…wait till I finish with him…' Vernon ranted to himself as he walked up the stairs.

x-x- Harry's bedroom straight after Sev left –x-x

Harry listened to Sev walk down the hall towards the stairs before pulling the rat out of the secret compartment, what he never told Severus was that it was really a Deatheater who was transfigured by Hermione and placed in stasis in case it was ever needed…this was not the use they thought of at the time though.

He laid it out on his bed and removed all the spells on it wandlessly and watched while it turned human once more, he took a breath and heard Vernon saying goodbye, which signalled him to hurry.

"Corpus verto effingo meus corpus, Corpus verto effingo meus corpus, Corpus verto effingo meus corpus" he chanted over and over after spilling blood over it, after a few seconds it changed and he quickly transfigured the clothes to match what he himself wore and pulled his cloak around him and watched his uncle wobble in seconds later.

"You no good, useless brat…" Harry watched as his uncle hit his replica over and over with the belt before walking quietly out the door, he was just opening the front door when he heard Vernon yell at 'him' to move, at that Harry ran through the wards and called to Severus before apparating them both away…

* * *

'Corpus verto effingo meus corpus' - body to turn into copy my body 

AN – I had a review for chapter 5 saying that

_'Ah, and here I thought he would react a lil more fierce, I mean he practically had his whole life ripped up at the seams...but then again he's yours to mold to your will tata ;)'_

I felt that I needed to respond to clear it up, I agree that he isn't reacting all that fiercely, one thing that needs to be understood is how the human mind and emotions work…example, rape sexual abuse victims, no two people are alike, rape tends to be more violent less personal, sexual abuse tends to be the opposite yet the victim (I hate that word) can react differently in each case, some may try to kill their selves straight off, some are too young to understand and when older have difficulties with sex or like myself use sex to show our abusers that we cannot be broken…I was broken by my second abuser, my partner of 11 years…but before I refused and treated men as sex objects until I was 15 when I got with my ex-dp.  
In Harry's case he is sexually abused, physically and mentally abused and he is trying to deal with it all in one go…one person who he respected changed his memories repeatedly, even though he had started to lose that respect for that person it still is a major hurt. On top of all this abuse and betrayal he is dealing with a strong and deep love for an older man who has also mentally abused him to a degree…but feels a connection to that overrides any feelings other than that love he feels. On top of that a being has told him that he was Salazar Slytherin in his previous life and he performed the spell to retrieve memories from that lifetime and is dealing with the knowledge of abuse and the feeling of not being loved or wanted. On top of that he found out that James and Lily were not the kind loving people they were supposed to be…added altogether that points to major SHOCK…he is dealing with it by not thinking about it, he has a small amount of time to keep himself together and get away from the Dursleys and start a new life as someone else making people think he is dead…perhaps there will be a breakdown later…

_Artemis Potter-Snape (xx)_


End file.
